


A show in the shower

by Ashes13



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes13/pseuds/Ashes13
Summary: Hunter had been drawing all morning, what better way to relax than to take a shower and have a nap?
Relationships: Hunter Springfield & Yoichi Yukimura, Hunter Springfield/Yoichi Yukimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	A show in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, written because I'm a little bed-bound and a lot bored! Shameless smut, but I'm not sorry. Please feel free to leave any constructive feedback, I'm always looking to grow as a writer!  
> Contemplating writing more fics, but we'll see!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hunter glanced up at the bright blue sky, the summer sun baring down upon him. He winced a little at the sheer brightness; he’d been so lost in his drawing he’d not noticed just how hot it had gotten. The young blond almost pouted, though said pout soon became a soft smile when a gentle breeze blew through the clearing he was sat in, his hair billowing gently which caused a light giggle to sound. The young camper was sat with his back against a tree, his artbook open on his lap with a detailed sketch of Camp Buddy. He’d been there almost three weeks, and had made some incredible friends, people he found himself truly caring for; and people he felt truly cared for him. Lips curled into a small smile as he thought about them: Keitaro and Hiro and Natsumi and Yoichi. He wasn’t with them today; everyone was doing their own thing, but he couldn’t help but think about them. 

The glare of the sun shook Hunter from his thoughts, and the boy closed his book. He wasn’t hungry, so he decided a shower and maybe a nap in the cabin would be a good way to relax! Hunter pushed himself up, using his hands to gently pat his uniform shorts free of the dry grounds dust, before he began the quick walk back to the cabin. After entering, he looked around; it was almost entirely pristine, probably thanks to Natsumi, all except for Yoichi’s bed, which had a messy pile of clothes atop it. The blond shook his head with a small smile, moving to place his artbook and drawing supplies away, then peeled off his uniform, leaving the boy in just a pair of sea-green briefs. He looked down and bit his lip lightly; his body was so...Small, so lithe compared to his cabin-mates. Even the smaller two were far more defined than him; not to mention the difference in ‘size’. Hunter’s cheeks warmed and pinked gently at the thought, before he quickly grasped a towel and moved off towards the showers. 

As he approached, he could hear flowing water; someone must be here. The group weren’t exactly shy with one another anymore, so he felt no need to stop. Politeness caused his lips to part, to inform whomever was showering that he was there, but no noise came out. Hunter paused mid-step, lips parted and a near-dumbfounded expression curling his features. Turquoise eyes widened. Stood leaning against the wall, completely naked, was Yoichi. The wolf-featured boy had his eyes closed, but Hunter didn’t notice that; his own gaze was drawn and locked to the fact Yoichi was touching himself, water beating down on his purple hair as a hand moved quickly along the beast of a length jutting out from purple hairs. Hunter stood there with his eyes locked and his mouth parted, until he heard a deep groan sound from Yoichi. He let out a squeak-like noise, which caused purple eyes to shoot open and the hand to still. 

“Oi, Twinkerbell, what the fuck?!” Yoichi called out, causing Hunter to jump and come to his senses. The young blond quickly began to apologise incoherently, turning himself away from his purple-haired friend. 

"I-I’m sorry, Yoichi..! I didn’t mean- I just came in to-“ 

His words were interrupted when he felt a wet hand roughly grip a shoulder and roughly spin him to face a still very-naked Yoichi. Turquoise eyes were wide with fear, taking in for a moment just how...Large Yoichi was. He was much taller than Hunter, much broader; his torso was incredibly muscular and firm compared to the lithe, slim figure of the young blond. He felt his heart race in his chest, he could hear the pulse of blood in his ears as Yoichi stood silently for a moment, before-

“You enjoyed the show, huh?” He asked, those lips curling into a smirk that showed off sharpened canines. Hunter blinked his eyes, quickly lifting a hand and shaking his head.

“N-No, of course not..! I just came in t-“

“Shh, shh Twinkerbell. You can’t lie to me-“ The purple haired boy leaned down, lips coming far too close to Hunter’s ear; his next words were whispered huskily into the boys ear. “-Your lil’ dicks rock hard.” 

Hunter looked down and saw Yoichi was right; his own far-smaller bulge was throbbing in his tight briefs. Just having it pointed out made the boys cheeks flush darkly as a small whimper-like noise left his parted lips. It only seemed to embolden Yoichi.

“I ain’t surprised, Twinkerbell. I mean look at me, I’m what boys like you think about when you’re all alone.” His lips still smirked, though he’d taken a step back, as though trying to give Hunter a better view.

“B-Boys like me..?” He asked softly, before Yoichi took a step forward again. Wet hands moved to grip slender hips, the water soaking through his underwear quite quickly. Hunter could...Smell Yoichi this close, that musky masculine scent that made a slight shiver pass along his back. What got his attention, though, was the feeling of Yoichi’s obscenely-large length press against the smaller male’s stomach.

“Bitches. Girly boys like you, you’re made to be wrecked by a real man like me.” The purple-haired boy said with a cocky smirk. “I bet while you were watchin’ me, all you could think of was how it’d taste, how it’d feel.” Hunter felt a tongue trace against the outer shell of his ear, eliciting a whimper from the otherwise-silent boy. He was in a daze, the others words causing his body to react, to heat up with a need he’d not felt before. It was...Beyond arousal. 

“C’mon, blondie. Kneel down, I’ll let ya’ have a taste of a real man. We both know it’s what a lil’ Princess like you wants.” 

Hunter felt a wet hand move to grip his shoulder and apply a little pressure. His cheeks burned bright red, his breath coming slow and heavily.

“I-I’m not...”

“Nobody’ll know. S’our secret, Twinkerbell. Look how hard you are, y’know it’s what you want. So, just give in and kneel down...” There was an edge to Yoichi’s voice, a husky seductive edge that caused Hunter to shudder. The hand on his shoulder applied a little more pressure, but soon it didn’t need to; Hunter found himself slowly sinking down onto his knees before the purple-haired boy, looking up at him until that beast of a length was infront of him; then Hunter became transfixed upon it.

The purple haired boy’s cock was huge, obscenely so; but it was also incredibly thick. Hunter kept just...Looking at it, almost dumbfounded; he could see it gently throb with the larger males heartbeat, he could see the uncut tip was damp, likely from leakage. The scent was even stronger now. Hunter was rocked from his thoughts when he watched a hand wrap around the base of the length and give the slightest stroke, then soon the swollen tip of that length was moved to rub across the blonds lips, leaving a slight smear behind. Yoichi smirked.

“Open wide, Twinkerbell. S’time to taste a man.” Hunter looked up at Yoichi with glazed eyes, but almost instantly did as he was told; his lips parted slowly and a small, pink tongue protruded, like a welcoming mat. Yoichi smirked and took advantage, soon the heft of that bulbous head rested upon that wet tongue, eliciting a small whimper from Hunter at the taste, the sheer weight of it. Yoichi didn’t stop there, he slowly pressed forward until the head of his length slid past those parted lips and into the warm, wet mouth.

“Fuuck, blondie. You look good like that.” The larger male’s mouth was curled into a smirk, parted to let out an exhale of breath. A hand slowly reached up to tangle within blond locks, urging the younger male to take more. Hunter was dazed, so when the guiding hand came, his body obliged without thought. Lips enclosed around the girth of that shaft, then slowly began to travel down, taking more of that length into the warm dampness of his mouth. Hunter let out a soft noise as Yoichi sounded a pleased moan, almost rumbling in his chest. Hunter kept going, pushing further and further, until a wet, lewd gagging sound echoed around the room. He instantly tried to pull back, but was held in place.

“S’that all you can take, huh?” Indeed, there was still well over half of that obscene shaft to go. “S’fine, I’ll just have to train ya’.” Yoichi’s smirk seemed never faltering. He released Hunter, whom quickly pulled back and sharply inhaled breath, his eyes were glistening a little, but Yoichi didn’t give him much time to recover before that length slowly began to fill his mouth once more. The animalistic male didn’t push Hunter that far again, he roughly guided him along what was comfortable for the blond. The scents, the taste, the sounds of Yoichi moaning, the feeling of his mouth being used; it was all too much for the young blond. So, he was surprised when the larger male pulled back until that length, wet with the boys saliva, was freed from his mouth. 

“Stand the fuck up, Princess.” Yoichi said, his tone made sure Hunter knew he wasn’t messing around. The blond complied, moving to lift himself onto his feet. A moment later, large hands gripped his hips and forced his tight briefs down to his ankles; Hunter flushing darkly as his own hardness was revealed. “Hah! You’re so small, what’s the point of it?” Came Yoichi’s taunting, making Hunters cheeks burn, his eyes downcast and his body squirm. Soon, hands roughly moved him until his front was pressed against a nearby wall. 

“Hell of an ass on ya’, though. I’ve wanted t’fuck it since the first time I saw it.” Hunter parted his lips to protest, only to whimper when he felt hands grope his curvy fleshy rear. A soft gasp sounded as hands groped and squeezed, then he felt something move between; a finger soon teasing his tight ring of muscle. A moan left the boys parted lips, his head looking down at the ground as his hips rolled back. It didn’t take much to encourage Yoichi, and soon the finger returned, wet, and began to apply pressure to that tightness. 

“Gotta make sure you’re not TOO tight, Twinkerbell.” Came a husky whisper as the finger pushed into the blond boy. He let out a loud groan as his tight innards were touched for the first time, his ring of muscle slowly stretched open as that finger teased and squirmed inside him. Yoichi wasted no time in beginning to ease it back and forth, only to add a second soon after. A pained moan sounded from Hunter, but he didn’t protest. He wanted this; his own length bounced with eager need. It hurt, but it felt so good. Soon the fingers were gone, and came back wetter than before, and with a third. Hunter squirmed, rolling his hips back. A little longer and they left him completely, only to be replaced by something thicker, harder. The bulbous head of that length teased against his entrance, the blond squirming and gasping at the sensation, the anticipation. But it wasn’t that simple.

The obscenity of that length was teased against the blonds entrance, the shaft then pressing flush between the boys perky, rounded rear; Hunter gasped and squirmed, rolling his hips back with a needy sigh. 

“Beg me, Princess. Beg me to fuck ya’.” Came husky words against the boys ear, Yoichi clearly loving the power-play, the site of Hunter so needy. The purple-haired boy knew Hunter was putty in his hands; now to enjoy shaping him. Hunter whimpered and flushed darkly, pressing himself back, before caving into those sensations.

“P-Please Yoichi...Please do it...Please fuck me..” He whispered out, his tone little more than a needy whine. Yoichi smirked in response and pulled Hunter away from the wall, only to turn him around, grip his hips, and hoist him up; soon the blonds back was against the wall, legs parted and instinctively wrapping around Yoichi’s strong hips; hands meanwhile had moved to the boys arse and used it to position him just above that throbbing length. 

“I’m gonna use you, Princess. Gonna make sure you limp outta here..” And with that, Yoichi began to lower Hunter down. The boys hips squirmed needily, something the purple-haired male had to stop by gripping him rougher. Thick, bulbous head met that little pink entrance, pressure was applied until, finally, the tight ring of muscle gave and allowed the head of that beast entrance. Hunter cried out in pain, his eyes wincing shut; Yoichi meanwhile was smirking like a feral beast, watching Hunter’s face contort in pain.

“Yeah, that’s it. See? A real man hurts, don’t it, Princess?” He asked, leaning in to move his tongue against the smooth skin of the boys neck, teasing sharp canines against the pristine, pale flesh. Meanwhile, he continued to push Hunter down, inch after inch disappearing within the tight confines of the boy. Hunter was moaning and whimpering, his face wincing in pain as his hips squirmed in an attempt to adjust. It didn’t take long before plump cheeks met the firmness of Yoichi’s body, felt the tickle of a bush of thick, purple hairs; the blond boy now impaled fully upon that cock. 

“O-Oh god, Yoichi...” Hunter mumbled amid his whimpers, moans and groans, his hips arching and gently pressing down, which caused a deep groan to sound from the purple-haired boy, lips curled into a smirk.

“You like it? I know y’do, Princess. You’re a good slut.” He whispered huskily, giving his hips an experimental roll upwards. “Fuck..! You’re so tight, Twinkerbell.” He mumbled, licking his lip as hands groped the blonds plump rear, then began to slowly move him up and down. Yoichi was strong enough that it wasn’t an issue to simply lift Hunter and lower him back down, smirking and groaning as he watched the boys reactions to being impaled upon that cock over and over; a face that once looked as though it would cry was flushed red, teeth biting against a lip as a pleased expression formed. 

Steadily, Yoichi began to move his own hips as he moved Hunter faster, soon enough the sound of their moans, their panted breaths, the sound of flesh colliding could be heard echoing around the room; Hunter had begun almost to bounce himself, lifting and forcing his hips down against the wolf-like-boys erratic thrusts. Hunter’s hands moved themselves, one gripping a broad and muscular shoulder, which nails gently dug into; the other moving to roam through the purple hair. 

“Y-Yoichi...It feels so good...I-I’m close..!” Hunter whimpered out, his body bouncing itself harder and harder into those rough thrusts, Yoichi smirking as he leaned in to whisper against an ear.

“Y’gonna cum without touchin’ yourself, Princess? You must really love dick..” He let his tongue lap against the others ear, his own breath hitching in his throat. Yoichi’s own orgasm was fast approaching, but he knew in order to ‘win’, he needed to make Hunter cum first, and that’s just what he did. 

It didn’t take much longer before Hunter let out a cry, both hands gripping the larger males shoulders, nails digging into the skin as his lips parted in a moan of orgasmic bliss, his eyes rolling back as they closed. His small length throbbed, his seed spraying out against his own slender belly, his innards clenching down around Yoichi; which was all the purple-haired boy needed. He growled deeply, and as he forced his cock upwards one last time, he moved forwards to that place neck meets shoulder and bit down on the blonds smooth, unblemished skin, right as his own length throbbed and erupted deep within the boy. 

Hunter cried out in mixed pain and pleasure when he felt teeth bite at his skin, felt that heated warmth spread of Yoichis potent seed spread within. 

The pair panted, each covered in a light sheen of moisture as they came down from their orgasmic highs, Yoichi smirking cockily as he eased himself out of the smaller male, Hunter whimpering at the sensation of loss, the feeling of that warm seed leaking down his inner-thighs. Yoichi lowered the boy to the floor, but Hunter stumbled, only to find himself leaning against Yoichi. A bark of laughter sounded.

“Can’t even walk, huh?” He asked with a laugh, before he rolled his eyes and sighed. Strong arms moved to grasp the small boy, lifting him up easily. Hunter flushed and apologised quietly, before Yoichi scoffed. He didn’t say anything as he carried Hunter into their cabin, both completely naked, and lay Hunter upon his bed.

After arriving, Yoichi smirked and reached down Hunters body to his thighs, using his thumb to swipe up a little of that leaking seed, which he soon lifted and pressed against the blond boys lips, the thumb soon allowed to enter the mouth and run along the smaller males tongue.

“Oh, m’gonna have so much fun this summer with you, Twinkerbell.” Yoichi said in a husky voice, Hunter letting out a soft, almost needy noise elicited a bark of laughter from the purple-haired boy, whom pulled his thumb free and turned back towards the showers.

“Feel free to come watch the show anytime.” He said, walking off without a second look back; Hunter meanwhile was staring at the retreating figure with flushed cheeks and a bitten lip; he could taste his seed still. He looked down at the floor, then a little smile curled his features as he saw his artbook. Hunter reached out to grasp it and pull it up, opening it to a page he quickly began to sketch; soon the phallic shape of a familiar length had taken shape. Inspiration came in many forms. 

“…Thanks Yoichi..” Hunter mumbled quietly to himself, flipping the book closed before a hand gently ran through blond hair and he let himself relax on his bed, the sound of running water lulling the boy in for a quick nap.


End file.
